Axis Knight
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Kirei, mendapat suatu kekuatan dari sang Raja Hati, Garuda! Kini, ia harus memberantas Ratu Berlian, dan tentaranya bersama dengan orang yang mendapat kekuatan dari Garuda yang lain! Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka? Nyo!Axis! NorPan, EngIta, FraGer, dan AusPru, RnR please?


**Desclaimer: Bukan milik saya~**

 **Warning: Genderbend, Abal, Gaje, Typo, EYD suka-suka, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Anima: Kitsune, Awaken**

Hari itu merupakan hari biasa di Hetalia Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah internasional elit, yang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Kau harus memiliki otak cerdas, atau harus menyiapkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi, kita tidak menceritakan tentang sekolah ini. Kita akan menceritakan tentang 4 orang gadis, yang saat ini tengah berolahraga. Mereka adalah Felicy Vargas (Fely), Kirei Honda, Luisa Beildsmicht (Lui), dan Gillia Beildsmicht (Gil), yang sekarang sedang berlari keliling lapangan. "Aku harus lebih cepat!" Seru Gil sambil menambah kecepatan. "Aku tidak akan kalaah!" Seru Fely sambil mengejar Gil. "T-tunggu, a-aku tidak bisa berlari secepat i-itu!" Seru Kirei yang berada di belakang. "Tenang, akan ku temani." Ujar Lui yang memelankan kecepatannya untuk menemani Kirei. Sementara itu, di balkon lantai 2, seorang pemuda asia dengan kulit kuning langsat tengah memerhatikan mereka. "Target ditemukan." Ujarnya. Lalu, dari tangannya muncul 4 buah benda yang melayang dengan magis. Jam, Tongkat, Cambuk, dan chakram. "Sebagai Raja Hati, aku memberi perintah, Temukan keempat Ksatria Wonderland!" Serunya. Keempat benda yang melayang ditangannya segera melesat menuju Gil, Fely, Kiku, dan Lui. Gil mendapat Jam, Fely mendapat Chakram, Kirei mendapat tongkat, dan Lui mendapat cambuk. "Sekarang, saatnya menunggu." Gumam pemuda itu.

"Tadi seru sekali!" Seru Fely, saat ia, Gil, Kiku, dan Lui sedang berjalan pulang. "K-kalian benar-benar kejam..." Ujar Kirei lirih. "Maaf, Kirei!" Kata Gil. Tiba-tiba, aura disekitar mereka menjadi dingin, dan gelap. Tampak siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka pingsan dengan sendirinya. "E-eh, ini kenapa?" tanya Lui pada dirinya sendiri. "KYAAAAAA!" Gil, Kiku, dan Lui menoleh kearah suara, dan mendapati Fely yang dililit oleh ular raksasa. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada 2. "Fely!" Seru Gil yang langsung mengambil dahan pohon terdekat, dan mengayunkannya seakan-akan itu adalah pedang. Sementara Lui mengambil tali pinggangnya, dan menggunakannya sebagai cambuk. Kirei ingin membantu, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Tubuhnya lemah. 'Lagi-lagi aku menjadi yang paling tidak berguna.' Pikir Kirei sambil memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat. 'Aku ingin menjadi kuat...agar bisa berguna untuk teman-temanku.' Pikir Kirei.

 _"Permohonanmu tlah terdengar"_

Cahaya hitam berpendar dari dalam tubuh Kirei. Lalu, setelah cahaya itu pudar, tampak Kirei tengah mengenakan Lolita pendek (roknya hanya sampai paha) berwarna hitam, dengan renda ungu, Stocking ungu, serta Stiletto hitam, dengan hati ungu berpita menjadi hiasan, ditangannya tampak sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna ungu, dengan Bola kaca hitam bermahkota perak yang secara magis melayang diatas ujungnya, dan cincin perak yang memisahkan tongkat, dan Bola tersebut. Ditambah lagi, dua kuping rubah , serta ekor berwarna hitam. "AXIS ANIMA, KITSUNE!" seru Kirei tanpa sadar. "Woaah!" Gil, dan Lui terkagum-kagum melihat teman mereka yang terkenal pemalu itu. "Eh, aku bilang apa?" tanya Kirei. "Kau keren! Seperti di Anime-anime saja!" Komentar Gil, sebelum ia, dan Lui mendapati 2 ular ikut melilit mereka. "Ya ampun, aku harus apa?!" Pekik Kirei panik. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara di pikirannya menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rune Barrier!" Seketika, muncul Barrier transparan yang melindungi Fely, Gil, dan Lui. Membuat Ular-ular raksasa itu melepaskan mereka, dan melesat untuk menyerang Kirei. "Rune speare!" 5 lingkaran magis, dengan alfabet Theban di dalamnya muncul, dan membentuk tombak yang segera menghilangkan ular-ular tersebut. "Kireeeiii!" Seru Fely, Gil, dan Lui sambil memeluk Kirei. "Kau keren sekali!" Puji Fely. "Kau dapat darimana kekuatan itu?" Tanya Lui. "Dari Raja Hati pastinya." Jawab sebuah bola cahaya hitam mungil, yang membentuk menjadi Chibi Kirei versi laki-laki, dengan mata merah, dan sayap hitam. "Namaku Kuro! Salah satu dari 4 Knight Spirits!" katanya. Suasana menjadi hening, sebelum Gil berkata, "Aku kebanyakan nonton Anime." "Hei! Aku ini nyata!" Seru Kuro kesal. Plok! Plok! Plok!

Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda yang memperhatikan mereka di balkon tadi. "Selamat, Kitsune! Kau berhasil membangkitkan kekuatanmu!" Kata orang itu. "Kaukan, kakak kelas, yang menjadi anggota klub Sihir!" Kata Fely. "Apa maksudmu?! Dia adalah Yang Mulia Raja Hati, Garuda!" Kata Kuro. "Terima kasih, Kuro. Seperti yang Kuro katakan, akulah yang memberikanmu Kekuatan, Kitsune-Chan." Kata Garuda. "Um, terima kasih. Tapi, untuk apa kekuatan ini?" Tanya Kirei. "Untuk mengalahkan Ratu Berlian, dan tentaranya!" Jawab Garuda.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya siswi biasa!" Sergah Kirei. "Omong kosong! Bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang kekuatanmu? Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian, masih ada 3 lagi." Kata Garuda. "Kalau begitu, kami akan menadi seperti Kirei, untuk melindunginya!" Kata Lui. "Belum tentu nona. Kita akan tahu di waktu yang tepat. Dan sambil menunggu, kembangkan kekuatanmu, Kitsune-Chan. Karena kau masih menjadi Axis Anima, yang terbilang cukup lemah. Bukan Axis Knight yang kuat." Jelas Garuda. Kirei terdiam. Apakah ia bisa menanggung kekuatan ini? Tapi, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Garuda, Gil, Lui, Fely, dan Kuro. "Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu." Ujar Kuro sambil menyentuh dahi Kirei dengan tangan mungilnya. "Terima kasih, Kuro!" Kata Kirei sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Gak sengaja nemu komik Tokyo Mew Mew, jadi dapet inspirasi. Duh, jadi kangen Anime jaman dulu, apalagi Atashinchi. TTΔTT. Oh ya, disini para Axis di jadiin Nyotalia ya. Biar Anti-mainstream. Kekuatan Kirei (Nyo!Japan) itu Rune ya. Sekarang, adakah yang mau menyumbang Review untuk saya?


End file.
